


Bridge over troubled watters

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Set sometime after 3x2 Back To the FuturePhillip Watters struggles trying to console and reach out to his friend Kathryn the fallout over brook Austin Kathryn’s father dying
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Aaron Shutt, Kathryn Austin/Camille Shutt, Kathryn Austin/Phillip Watters, Kathryn Austin/Tommy Wilmette
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Bridge over troubled watters

**Author's Note:**

> See what I did there with the title play on words since Phillips last name is Watters  
> Hence the old saying bridge over troubled Waters

Phillips own concern was coming from a place of understanding 

Seeing as Phillip has also experienced loss 

The loss of a spouse has forever put Phillip in deep inward emotional and mental turmoil 

“Everyone is sick and worried about you”Phillip coaxed her gently 

“First Aaron Tommy Camille and now you”Kathryn scoffed 

“Don’t bite me”Philip glances at her

“How did you get over losing your wife?”Kathryn asked him 

“I merely take it day by day”Phillip said to her 

“I’m worried I won’t ever survive losing my father”Kathryn revealed to him 

“Everyone grieves differently”Phillip said 

“You don’t show yours” Kathryn muttered under her breath a bit

Phillip caught wind of the smart remark from Kathryn gritting through his teeth slyly “I am trying here Kate”

“Not trying to rush you or anything”Kathryn’s own voice became laced with concerned 

“Supporting you as a friend and someone whom cares deeply for you”Phillip struggles to get the words out 

Kathryn noticed Phillip was visibly shaking as he spoke he looked and sounded tense “I crossed a line I apologize”

“I’m not obligated to do so but I wanted to”Phillip tried to calm himself down 

“Sorry for throwing fire on you Tommy has been on my case lately and it’s driving me mad”Kathryn sullenly says

“You were hurting as well and I didn’t even bother to ask what was wrong”Kathryn immediately felt guilty


End file.
